Fun With a Pharaoh
by Angel.chexmex
Summary: Moses reflects on how he came to be married to Ramses and they have a little fun. PWP-Porn without plot


This is for vampygurl402 I hope this makes your week better!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story.

Look at me two posts in one day! woohoo! R&R please!

P.S. Unbetad so all mistakes are mine :)

Fun With a Pharaoh

Moses wasn't sure when it had started. Wasn't sure when one of the comforting talks after a rant from their father turned into a soft hug and then to cuddling on the statue. Moses did, however, remember the first time he and Ramses had kissed. The pharaoh had finally found out why the priests of Ra had been fasting for two months and had torn into his sons about switching the heads of the animal gods. Ramses had retreated to his favourite statue and Moses, like always, had followed.

It had been worse this time. Ramses didn't even acknowledge Moses as he climbed up the statue to rest next to his brother, didn't say a word as Moses wormed his way into Ramses' arms. And maybe that should have been Moses' warning that something about their interactions was odd: even when Moses was comforting Ramses, Moses was in Ramses' arms. But at the time Moses thought nothing of it and only curled into Ramses, hoping to offer comfort. "He didn't really mean anything he said." Moses murmured lips whisper soft against Ramses' neck. "He only wants what's best for us."

Ramses didn't say anything. He simply let Moses' words of comfort wash over him and soothe the hurt their father had caused. At least until Ramses notice how good it felt when Moses' lips brushed ever so gently across his neck. Something stirred within Ramses and he began to harden.

Moses, noticing his brother's sudden tension, began to run his hands up and down the older man's back, hoping to sooth him. What he didn't know was that those hand seemed to ignite a fire under Ramses' skin. Burning trails of pleasure branded themselves into Ramses back with every sweep of Moses' hands and eventually Ramses could take no more. He pulled Moses back to look into his brother's brown eyes. Those eyes seemed to capture him and, before he knew it, Ramses had pressed his lips to the soft, silky ones of his brother.

To say Moses was shocked when Ramses kissed him was like saying the desert was mildly warm, a vast understatement. That didn't, however, mean Moses did not enjoy the kiss and, as a matter of fact, Moses rather enjoyed it. After the shock had worn off he had grabbed Ramses' shoulders and pulled him closer. The slightly rough, wind-chapped lips of his brother were a comfort to Moses and warmed his blood in a way he did not recognize. In all it was a wonderful first kiss, and the first of many.

Moses grinned slightly at the memory turning his head to observe his sleeping husband, the Pharaoh of Egypt, Ramses. Reaching out one hand to stroke the man's face Moses scooted closer. Their bed truly was too large for them with how close the usually slept to one another.

Ramses stirred slightly and Moses leaned forward to press a kiss against his husband's soft lips. "Moses." Ramses murmured pressing back ever so gently. Moses grinned and pulled back watching his lover's eyes flutter open. "Why are you awake Moses? You should be asleep." Ramses questioned, voice thick with sleep and eyes clouded in exhaustion.

"Just thinking." Ramses frowned at Moses answer.

"Now is not the time for thinking." He proclaimed moving closer to Moses. "However, I suppose I could help solve that problem." Moses grinned as his husband pinned him to the bed. Ramses loved having Moses writhing beneath him and Moses was more than happy to accommodate.

"I thought I was supposed to sleep." Moses whispered, arousal already clouding his voice.

"After," Ramses hummed leaning down to steal Moses' mouth and Moses couldn't help but think on how much better this kiss was compared to their first one. By now they knew each other's bodies and knew just how to make the other one scream.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Moses panted once Ramses had released his lips.

"Of course I do." Ramses chuckled bending down to suckle at Moses exposed throat. Moses moaned arching his throat back farther to allow his husband better access. "You were so embarrassed." He chuckled, the sound tickling Moses' throat. "It was adorable."

Moses snorted nipping at Ramses ear in reprimand for his teasing. "As I remember it you couldn't stop blushing the entire time."

"Is that a challenge?" Ramses questioned eyes bright with lust, love, and excitement.

"And if it was?" Moses questioned lifting one eyebrow mockingly.

"Then this," Ramses grinned nipping almost savagely at Moses neck. Moses moaned arching his head back to give Ramses more room. Ramses had always loved leaving his mark on Moses and Moses was just happy to have attention paid to his neck, it had always been a rather sensitive spot on Moses.

"Is that the best you can do?" Moses rasped his cok begining to rise.

Ramses growled against Moses throat and began to move further down licking a trail from Moses' throat down to his pectorals and around a nipple. Sharp teeth nibbled around the nipple until it formed a stiff peak and then moved onto the other avoiding direct contact where Moses' so desperately wanted it. "Stop teasing me Ramses!" Moses demand pushing his lover's head towards his nipples.

Ramses chuckled huskily into Moses chest but moved his mouth up to where his husband wanted it, and sucked on pebbled nub into his mouth, worrying it gently with his teeth. Moses arched into the touch trembling with pleasure. After so long with Ramses as a lover Moses nipples had gotten extremely sensitive. "Is this what you wanted Moses?" Ramses questioned licking at the nub he had just released from his mouth before moving onto the other one.

"Yessss," Moses hissed as Ramses nibbled at one nipple and flicked the other with his nail. Moses ran his hands down his husbands back mind flashing back to the first time they had done this.

#####

"Ramses!" Moses shouted running towards his brother's room. He was done with Ramses' avoidance of him. It had been going on for twelve days and he was tired of it. "Ramses, you are going to talk to me!" He stalked into his brother's room ready to scream and rant at his aggravation of a sibling, and came to a complete halt. Ramses was laid out on his back hand pumping his erect cock feverishly.

Moses couldn't seem to make himself move, couldn't even speak a word. Ramses was covered in sweat that glistened as it ran down caramel flesh. He was panting, head thrown back and chest heaving. Moses found himself wanting to touch but held back, even as his body trembled from the effort. The two of them had kissed before, on many occasion, but they had never moved past that. Right now Moses would like nothing more.

"Moses," Ramses moaned his left hand, the one unoccupied, lifted to toy with copper nipples, pinching, squeezing, and flicking. Moses hand shifted to his waist, where his own erection bulged, and, when Ramses moaned aloud again, Moses began to stroke himself. After a moment he matched his pace with that of his brother's.

It didn't take long for Ramses to start moving quicker, pumping his fist faster and pistoning his hips upward. Moses gathered some of his pre-cum on his fingers and moved them back behind his balls seeking out the entrance to his body. As soon as he found it Moses started running the tip of his finger around the puckered opening hoping to relax himself somewhat.

The pleasure he derived from just touching his entrance surprised Moses, but he was glad it felt so good. If he was going to ever allow Ramses to penetrate him, and oh did he want to, then he would have to get used to having something touching back there. When Ramses moaned again Moses slipped a finger inside of himself and had to bite harshly on his lip to hold back a whimper. It felt so good. Ramses, Moses moaned mentally and wished it was his brother's finger moving in and out of him, stretching him for something bigger.

Ramses flung his head back and came, screaming Moses name for all to hear. Moses moaned along with him but had yet to cum. So close, so close, Moses though too lost in his own pleasure to notice Ramses' head turning to look at him.

A smirk fluttered over Ramses face as he pushed himself up from the bed and stalked towards Moses. A virgin sheep as sacrifice, Ramses thought in amusement as he closed in on his oblivious brother. "Want some help Moses?" He questioned, now directly in front of the younger male.

Moses eyes flew open when Ramses spoke and his skin flushed red as the setting sun. "Ra-ra-ramses," He stuttered out in embarrassment.

"Let me help you with that." Ramses purred dragging his brother over to the bed. Moses never wanted to pleasure himself again.

###

Two fingers thrust sharply into Moses hitting brutally against his prostate. "Where is your mind Moses?" Ramses questioned eyes flashing dangerously. "You should be here, in bed, with me."

Moses whined as Ramses continued to abuse his prostate. "I was re-remembering when we f-first made love." Moses gasped out thrusting against Ramses fingers as a third was added.

Ramses leaned down to kiss Moses, his ire gone. "You were so embarrassed when I found you standing in the doorway pleasuring yourself." Moses flushed again at the memory and Ramses kissed both red cheeks even as he chuckled. "Just like now."

Moses opened his mouth to rebuff his brother but all that came out was a whimper of loss as Ramses removed his fingers. "Hush," Ramses murmured oiling up his erection before placing it at Moses entrance.

"Now!" Moses demanded when Ramses paused. Ramses was more than happy to obey thrusting into Moses' welcoming body. They both moaned, Ramses because of the silky heat that was squeezing his cock and Moses because of the large, warm, pulsing cock that speared him open. "More," Moses demanded wiggling his hips.

Ramses pulled black slamming into Moses savagely. Moses just threw his head back and moaned. This was not a slow coupling of love and devotion, it was a vicious coupling spurned on from need and want and lust. They both absolutely loved it.

Ramses adjusted his angle until he heard Moses cry out and knew he had hit that special spot inside of his lover. He pistoned his hips in and out savoring the way Moses hands grabbed desperately at his shoulders, trying to hold on. Moses made a soft almost growl in the back of his throat and Ramses knew the younger man was about to cum.

Pullin his husband close Ramses gave a last hard thrust and tugged on moses cock then they were both cumming. Ramses because of the hot silky walls milking him and Moses from the stimulation he had received. They collapsed on the bed, Ramses careful not to crush his lover.

"Love you," Moses murmured curling into Ramses hold.

"Love you too," Ramses replied kissing the top of his lover's head. "Now go to sleep." Moses chuckled but did as he was told.

Unseen by either of them a white wisp entered the room curling around Moses form before departing back out the window. Moses had been able to free his people without resorting to using God's power. It was only right that God repay him.

#Three Months Later#

"I'M WHAT!?" Moses screamed. They were in the royal chambers that Ramses and Moses shared. Moses sat on the bed while Ramses stood to the side of him. Moses had been feeling sick recently so they had called in a priest.

"You are pregnant, Your Highness." The priest repeated and Ramses fainted hitting the floor with a thunk. Moses could only stare and God grinned, his gift had been received.

Six months later a prince was born...and Moses vowed never to let Ramses touch him again.


End file.
